naruto_sekai_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryuutekken Clan
The ''Ryuutekken Samurai Clan (竜鉄拳, Iron-Dragon Fist) is the principal military clan and export of the Land of Iron. The members of this clan are breed and raised for war and fighting, they are known to be incredibly resourceful when it comes to survival matters and are considered the backbone of some of the most important armies in the world. '' Overview True warriors of the clan only have a single thing on their mind "Keep moving forward" and as such they tend to become headstrong people with a carefree attitude towards anything that is not related. Their talents excel in the battlefield and lack polish in everything else, not due to simple lack of ability but due to the way of the clan that is to "Not to choose anything but the battle." Due to the commercial nature of their involvement in the wars, they tend to be treated as if property and in ways not quite befitting for humans. Nonetheless, they are loyal to the battle and would never break away from their duty. Background During the first ninja war, it is believed that there was once a man who believed firmly that a soldier would be that wich defines the turn of time and the way the world would shape itself. Trough years of intense battling and traveling, he managed to unlock the secrets of the Steel and applied the filosophy of itself to anything he designed. That man took it upon himself to raise and train the most efficient and incredible soldiers the world had ever seen. The mission he set himself to do was simple in nature, to conquer and expand it's territory beyond what should be humanly possible, to test the mettle of his own credo. That man managed what he sought. During the later stages of the war, the different armies decided it would simply become a matter of surival to get rid of the always present danger of the forces that came out of the Land of Iron and invaded with overwhelming forces, destroying an incredible part of it before they declared the threat "Erradicated". Time does not forget, and neither did the people of the Iron who passed down his techniques and training methods to create the finest soldiers they could, these however were not to be used against the world. If the fires of war consumed the once great people, they themselves were to provide the tinder to make the world burn under the fire they created. Appearance Members of the clan don the always iconic troop Kabuto armor, a mask covering their faces gives them a sense of endless numbers and unity. Of course, this means that they end up being indistinguishable when faced by a regular eye, experienced warriors are able to tell them apart by the way each member of the clan let's big marks of battle settle into the armor as if to distinguish themselves by where they have been and what glory have they gotten. It is a tradition between new recruits to let the mask on until it is destroyed, the mask itself is replaced but they cannot change the pattern until the old one has been shattered. 'Abilities ' Steel Release A technique passed down in secret by the members of the clan, the Steel Release Technique allows the user to control and create iron at it's will, this was deemed an irremediably dangerous weapon in the hands of the troopers who would use it to create iron walls and weapons in the middle of battle to completely change the flow and ebb of any confrontation. Truly a technique for those with the will to throw themselves into the fire to come out sharper and more capable than before. An inexperienced trooper can easily create and mold basic weapon shapes and walls, it is only until it falls into the hand of a seasoned warrior that the hability truly shines, giving way to battlefields razed by the sight of an Iron Titan falling down into the middle of a skirmish and completely demolishing the oposition's groundtroops. Mercurial Bonding The result of years of having a symbiotic relationship with the iron itself, members of the Ryuutekken clan have learned to apply the iron properties of it's chakra to the body, using it to perform emergency field repairs towards soldiers themselves and it's companions. This is not a medial treatment by any means, it stops danger in the same way a sword stops someone from killing another by killing him first, it merely serves as a tool for the troopers to continue fighting and performing their duty, in non-experienced troopers, this may manifest in a state that eventually devours the entire body in a steel cast that has to be retrieved due to the immobilizating nature of it's protection, in the more experienced soldiers, they become one with the steel and allow it to take shape and way into their body in ways that could more easily be described as melding themselves with it. Do not fight against a sword, for it only knows how to kill. Call of the Thunder The opening roar of battle for warriors of the Ryuutekken clan, due to the snowy nature of the land of Iron and the disadvantage it brings towards acclimatizing in non-natural environments for them, the members of the clan have eventually developed counter measures by way of steel and fire manipulation to create a rhythm of battle for their troops and a climate zone filled with thunderstorms that would effectively level the field by creating a disadvantageous position for the opposing forces, it is said that the beginning of a battle is indistinguishable from the pace of the steps that walk with them. ''Trivia '' *Being a clan filled with references to the legendary soldier archetype, it is clear that the Ryuutekken are an amalgamation of the Shimazu samurai clan and the countless military organizations that followed trough in pop culture (Stormtroopers, Genome Soldiers) *"Ryuutekken" (猫魔) is a jukugo (compound word) roughly translating to (After quite the bastardization of the structure) "Iron Dragon Fist", and is a direct reference to the Tekken and Street Fighter series of games, wich guide the hand to hand combat techniques the clan is known for.